nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pack-a-Punch
Pack-a-Punch is a utility in Zombies mode, introduced in Der Riese in Call of Duty: World at War and returns in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It costs 5000 points to Pack-a-Punch the first time on a weapons, 2000 points in Black Ops II (for some weapons) to change attachments, and 2500 points in Black Ops III to add/change modules. The Pack-a-Punch may also be 1000 points during a Bonfire Sale. Abilities This utility upgrades weapons to make them more powerful for higher rounds to come. These are the features: * Higher damage for bullet weapons (Blundergat included) * More devastating effects on Wonder Weapons (some exceptions) * More (usually double) ammo on weapons * Weapon Camo added (camo depends on the map) * Attachments added on bullet weapons (there are some exceptions) * Change attachments the second time (only with most 2025 era weapons) * Modules are added the second time (with the exception of Wonder Weapons and other special weapons) (Black Ops III only) * The color of the muzzle flash is changed on most weapons * The sound of the shots changed in bullet weapons to a higher pitch * Some weapons are specially modified to make them very effective Weapons Locations Der Riese - Spawn Area, inside the locked door. This door is opened after all the teleporters are linked to the Mainframe. Kino der Toten - Projection Room, opposite side of the projecter. This room is only accessed via Teleporter. The Teleporter is activated by linking it to the Mainframe. The Projection Room has a certain time limit before it teleports players to the Mainframe/other rooms. The previous steps then can be repeated to gain access. "Five" - Panic Room, opposite side of the Teleporter. The room is only accessed via Teleporter when the DEFCON level is at 5 or if the Bonfire Sale Power-Up is active. All the DEFCON switches are found in the War Room, two upstairs and three downstairs. The Bonfire Sale is obtained after killing the Pentagon Thief with no weapons stolen or no Insta-Kill Power-Up active. The Panic Room has a certain time limit before its doors open, its teleporter switches back to normal, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine is then concealed. The previous steps can be repeated to gain access. Ascension - Room beside the Rocket Launch Pad. The Rocket must be launched in order to gain access. To launch the rocket, all Lunar Landers must be used and the switch must be activated in the Power Room. Call of the Dead - Spawns randomly in one of the following bodies of water: * Spawn Area, right side of Quick Revive * Ship with Juggernog, down the stairs from the Perk * Back of the Lighthouse, at the bottom of the slope The Lighthouse will point to that certain spot, which will replace a rock with the machine. The Lighthouse can only be activated by activating the Power. The Lighthouse would switch places in time to other locations. Shangri-La - Spawn Area, top of the stairs. To gain access, (1 x # of players) pressure plate(s) must be stepped on. These can only be used when the Power is on. The four locations are: * Spawn Area, center * Lower side of the Wooden Bridge, near the MP5K * Power Room, between the Power Switches * Tunnel leading to the AK-74u. When doing the Time Travel Will Tell Easter Egg, the Pack-a-Punch is unavailable during one of the steps. The Pack-a-Punch has a certain time limit until a waterfall pushes the players down and the stairs that emerged from the water would go back down. The previous steps can be done to gain access again. Moon - Spawn Area, in front of players when spawning in the game. This, along with Juggernog and Speed Cola, do no require Power unlike other Perks in the map. Juggernog or Speed Cola would spawn near the Teleporter. The Pack-a-Punch may be used immediately, if players have 5000 points. After leaving the Spawn Area via Teleporter, the players would then be put into the Receiving Area. To get back to Area 51 (Spawn Area), players first have to activate the Power, then head to the Teleporter after exiting the Bio Dome. It's located near Mule Kick. Coming back would switch the Perk near the teleporter (Juggernog or Speed Cola) Area 51 features a unique round system where instead of having a limit of Zombies spawn, there is a time limit between each round. Also, instead of the song played at each round transition, an alarm similar to Modern Warfare 2's Tactical Nuke alarm would ring. Hellhounds would spawn randomly here, also. Exiting the place would result in having to end the round on the Moon to be able to use the teleporter again. TranZit - Town, in the Bank, at the end of the Basement hallway. To gain access, the player must first activate the Power. After doing that, the player must go to the initial entrance of the Power Plant and place their Turbine in front of the door with the electrical symbol. The player must then head to Town (quickly due to Turbines having limited use before breaking) and buy the Bank door. Then, the Vault Door at the back of the Bank must be blown open using explosives. Another door, along with the Bank of Points will be found. The door also must be blown open and then it would reveal either a stairway leading underground or a door with the electrical sign. If the door is closed, the Turbine is destroyed and players must repeat the second step to get this door open. If not, then the player can enter. The Pack-a-Punch Machine must be built with the three following parts. The Workbench is found at the end of the hallway: * Pack-a-Punch Machine - Corner of the hallway * Car Battery - Between the cages or near some crates * Legs - On top of the cages or on top of the crates near the first barricade. The door will be open as long as a player is present in that hallway or if the Turbine is still active. If the Turbine breaks and players leave the basement, the door would close and the second step must be done again. Also, if the Power is turned off, the Pack-a-Punch would not work unless its powered by the Power or another Turbine. Town - Spawn Area, middle of the lava pit against the fence. Can be used anytime. Nuketown Zombies - Spawns randomly alongside Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap II, Stamin-Up, and Mule Kick in one of the ten locations. These only spawn every 100 kills, one spawning at the starting round. In Solo, it will always be one of the six after Quick Revive. The ten locations are: * Spawn Area, right side of Mason's House * Spawn Area, right side of Wood's House * Spawn Area, right side of the Welcome Sign * Wood's House (Spawn Area), Garage * Wood's House, Backyard Garden * Wood's House, beside the Backyard Greenhouse * Mason's House, Bedroom * Mason's House, down the stairs on the right in the Backyard * Mason's House, swing location * Mason's House, behind the Mystery Box location When spawning in, it will fall from the Mushroom Cloud and land in one of the spots, killing anybody close to it. Die Rise - Spawns randomly alongside Juggernog, Double Tap II, and Mule Kick in one of the four elevators. To gain access, the elevators must be accessible and the Power must be turned on. The elevators would switch floors, regardless if there is a weapon present in the machine. Mob of the Dead - On the Golden Gate Bridge, after building the plane. To get there, the players must first build the plane. Here are all of the parts locations to build the plane. But to do all of that, you first need to find the Wardens Key. The only way to get is to, go into afterlife mode, and then shock the power switch. Aenfter you did that revive yourself and then you should see the Wardens Key appear. Then go to the docks and unlock the gate with the Wardens Key. Enter afterlife mode again, and then shock the power switch, you should see the first part appear. Here are all the locations for the parts of the plane: *In the gate at the docks, use the Warden's Key to open it, then go into Afterlife to shock the volt switch, whcih will open another gate that leads to the part. (In Co-Op, you need two people to be in the area with the volt switch because when the volt switch is shocked, the door to the part is opened, but the gate you first unlocked will shut. Once one of you shocks the volt switch and gets the part, the other player must go into Afterlife and shock the volt switch again to escape.) *At the bottom of the spiral staircase, there is a code machine, use the Warden's Key to open it. Then go into after life and head down to the code machine. You will see three numbers on the way down, which changes every game. Enter the numbers in the code machine (Ex: 281). Once the numbers are put in, run back and revive yourself. Head back down to the code machine and go down the staircase and take a left until you get to a dead end. Double press the action button to open the gate. (After putting in the code, you have 60 seconds to revive yourself and get to the part, if you are too late, the you will have to put in the code again, which could change.) *In the Warden's Office, there is an electrified door that you can't unlock, which holds the part. To get the part, go to the docks and open the door between the beast and the workbench to get into the power station. Go into Afterlife and shock the three flashing generators. (One is through an Afterlife portal so look carefully!) Once all three have been overloaded, the electric barrier around the door in the Warden's office will be gone, allowing you to open the door and get the part. *In the Infirmary, inside a cabinet next to a beast. *In the Shower Room underneath the cafeteria. To get the part, open the door with the Warden's key, then go into Afterlife and shock the Volt Switch. Revive yourself and go to the washing machine. Use the action button to activate the washing machine, causing it to wash the part. During this short period, zombies will spawn and barriers appear in all exits, preventing you from leaving. After 30-45 Seconds, the washing machine will open, allowing you to take the part. After you've completed all those steps, build the plane on the roof. After you're done building the plane press the action button and then the plane should take off and then you should land on the Golden Gate Bridge. The Pack-A-Punch Machine is on the bridge. Cell Block - On the 3rd floor, across from the Double Tap II Perk-A-Cola machine. Buried - Ghost Mansion, bottom of the Gazebo. To gain access, players must first activate the Power, then traverse through the Ghost Mansion. To get into the mansion, the debris blocking the way must be destroyed or the Paralyzer can be used. Traversing through the mansion would have Ghosts spawning in infinitly until the mansion is After traversing through the mansion, the player must go through the maze either by walking through it or simply using the Paralyer to go over each hedge. The Gazebo is at the middle with Stamin-Up. Borough - At the spawn point, in front of the mansion and the church. Origins - Excavation Site, top area. To gain access to the machine, the player must activate all six 115 Generators on the map. When activating the generators, Crusader Zombies would spawn in to stop the process. *Spawn Area, next to Quick Revive. *Right next to the tank station *Right next to Odin's right footprint, across from Speed Cola. *In No Man's Land, next to Juggernog. *In No Man's Land, next to Stamin-Up. *In No Man's Land, next to the Rituals of the Ancients chest. Crusader Zombies may spawn randomly at each generator and deactivate them. If they are still in the -process of deactivating, the player must kill them all before the zombies turn it off and move on to another generator. If it is off, the player must reactivate that generator. Shadows of Evil - The Giant (Map) - Same as Der Riese, along with the steps. Der Eisendrache - Zetsubou No Shima - Gorod Krovi - Revelations - Trivia *Above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *There is also a picture under the machine. The picture is a no symbol (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that Pack-a-Punching your hand is a bad idea. *When a weapon is upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, only the metallic parts and the magazine are engraved with the markings, and not the wooden parts of the weapon. This is easily attested by the M1A1 Carbine, Gewehr 43, and the M1 Garand. *When a weapon is being upgraded a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *In the French and Italian versions of the game, the names of the guns will remain the same. *In Black Ops 2 Tranzit and Town, the Pack A Punch machine has a more makeshift appearance; it's powered by a car battery and it is resting on a piece of wood on cinderblocks. *The whole Pack-A-Punch Machine jingle can only be heard on Call Of Duty: World At War. When you Pack-A-Punch a weapon on Call Of Duty: Black Ops I and II, the player can only hear the ending part of the jingle. *Going prone in front of the machine in Origins gives players 25 points. Gallery Packapunch.png|Pack-A-Punch machine easter egg. Zombies 1 021.JPG|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Origins. Pack-A-Punch.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Ascension. Pack-A-Punch In Nuketown Zombies.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Nuketown Zombies. Pack A Punch In Shangri La.png|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Shangri-La. (Notice the blue thing) Pack-A-Punch In Buried.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Buried. Pack-A-Punch In Die Rise.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Die Rise. Pack-A-Punch In Five.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in "Five". Pack-A-Punch In Kino Der Toten.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Kino Der Toten. Pack-A-Punch In Mob Of The Dead.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Mob Of The Dead. Pack-A-Punch In Moon.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Moon. Pack-A-Punch In Tranzit.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in Tranzit. Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Shangri-La Category:"Five" Category:Moon Category:Ascension Category:Utilities Category:TranZit Category:Mob of the Dead Category:Buried Category:Origins